


Spiders come out at night dear ( Kurapika x Reader )

by CrownedFerret99



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, chain bondage, phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedFerret99/pseuds/CrownedFerret99
Summary: You had joined the Phantom Troupe about a year ago. It wasn't as horrible as you thought it would be, the troupe was fairly nice to you. You'd made some friends there and you actually kind of enjoyed your job. Once you decided to take the Hunters exam, you didn't know it would change your life forever just by meeting a boy. Traveling with him and your new friends was the best thing that's ever happened to you, but what would he think of you once he discovered who you truly were . . . a spider.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Spiders come out at night dear ( Kurapika x Reader )

Hello this is my first story I've written on Ao3 ( not in general I've written plenty others ) so sorry if it seems off I'm still trying to figure this out. I really hope you enjoy the story I will try to update as often as I can but its really hard with school ＼(o￣∇￣o)/ love you all   
\- Ferret ( the author )


End file.
